


Cup My Noodle

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio is a handsy drunk, M/M, Suggestive Themes, even when smashed Iggy is very sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: Ignis and Gladio return home from a night out and need something to soak up the alcohol.Gladnis week 2018: Day 4





	Cup My Noodle

Iggy's fingers pressed against his lips unsteadily as he made urgent shushing noises. “You'll wake the neighbours!” he protested, in a stage whisper that was louder than the noise Gladio had been making.

Gladio slung his arm around Iggy's shoulders, and inadvertently threw more weight than he intended onto Iggy as he did, making them both totter a couple of steps sideways. “You're one to talk.”

Ignis's fingers found the base of Gladio's chin and pushed. There was a flush high on Iggy's cheeks, and a smile drawn across his face. His glasses were askew, which only added to the inebriated cuteness. “I never should have let you talk me into going out,” he muttered, as Gladio took a step back. “You're like a limpet when you're drunk.”

“M'not drunk,” Gladio protested, letting his arm slide from around Iggy's shoulder, but keeping his hand against Iggy's back regardless. Ignis's body was warm and tempting through his clothes, and the night air had been cool, taking away the warmth from Gladio's fingers.

Ignis shushed him again. “I need to find my keys,” he said, using both hands to pull his jacket around so he could look into his pocket. Every word that came out of Ignis's mouth was carefully enunciated, because gods forbid he let the upper crust accent slip, even when he couldn't walk five steps in a straight line.

Gladio hummed in his throat, watching Iggy search himself. He was drunk, really. They both were; it was probably the shorts to blame, rather than the beer, because Gladio could hold his beer. He'd thought that Iggy could hold his, too, but when some idle perusing of the drinks menu had led him to trying a Black Nif, Gladio couldn't let Iggy be the only one drinking harder stuff. It was worse because Gladio had eaten early, so it wasn't like he had much food in his gut to soak up the booze. “Shoulda stopped at that pizza place,” he said, “I'm starving.”

Ignis made a disagreeable noise and shook his head, and then produced his keys with a flourish. “Not that one,” he said. “Did you see their hygiene rating?”

Gladio was impressed that Ignis had, but then, Gladio hadn't really been looking. “Wanna call out then?” he asked.

It took Ignis two attempts to slot his key into the door, and he only managed it on the third because he placed his finger at the side of the keyhole and used it to guide the key in. When he'd successfully unlocked his door he shook his head. “At this hour? It might be better if I make something.”

Gladio followed him inside like a dog trailing after its owner. He felt like he was being pulled along on a tether of his desire to be near Iggy. Ignis wasn't entirely wrong when he said Gladio was a limpet when he was drunk; he'd been told before that he got _cuddly_ when he'd had a few. “You're drunk,” he pointed out. “You might burn down your whole place.” He paused as a thought occurred to him. “Unless you've got cup noodles?”

“I thought you wanted pizza?” Ignis asked, putting his keys down on the coffee table a little more heavily than he'd probably intended. Iggy's place was tiny, like most of Insomnia's inner city apartments, but it was also pristine and private, and that was all they needed.

“I can always go for cup noodles,” Gladio replied. He'd been unsuccessful at getting Iggy to try them until Noct had managed, and then, well, Iggy didn't love them as much as Gladio thought he should, but he liked them enough to keep a couple of pots in the cupboard for late night snacks, or if it had been a really long day.

Ignis gave a thoughtful hum, and Gladio wrapped both of his arms around Ignis and folded him in against his chest, until he could settle his chin on Iggy's shoulder. Iggy was warm, and firm against him, and Gladio could smell the bar, and the coffee flavoured booze, and underneath that the spicy cologne Iggy must have put on before coming out. He nuzzled his nose in against Iggy's neck and breathed in those scents. “It's late,” he said, “pizza takes ages.”

He felt Ignis sigh, felt his chest sink suddenly and Iggy's back rest against him that little bit harder. “I suppose cup noodles are something I only need one hand free to make,” he conceded, taking another jab in the direction of Gladio's cuddliness.

Gladio grinned in his victory and took a deep sniff of all the smells that made up Ignis again right now. “I can think of things to keep your other hand busy,” he growled suggestively.

The smack that landed on his arm stung, but it was still little more than a playful tap. “Down, Gladio,” Ignis reprimanded, amusement ripe in his tone, the edge of a laugh trying to creep in. “Not in the kitchen.”

“Bet I can get you off before the noodles are ready,” Gladio continued.

“Is that a challenge?” Ignis asked, turning his head slightly to peer at Gladio from around the side of his glasses frames.

Gladio grinned back at him and squeezed him a little tighter against his chest. “If you wanna make it one?”

He watched Iggy's lips purse, and his eye narrow. “You're on.”


End file.
